Psychedelic Heroïne
by x-Toy-x
Summary: THE GAZETTE Ruki, psychopathe ou simplement amoureux ? Je n'avais pas écris de fics depuis près de deux ans, soyez donc indulgents svp
1. Chapter 1

_*Sale de Répétition*_

Une jour comme les autres pour nos musiciens.

4 d'entre eux étaient déjà sur place, il ne manquait qu'Uruha...

**Ruki** : BON, on commence sans lui, tant pis !

**Kai** :On attend encore 5 minutes... c'est pas son genre d'être en retard .

**Aoi** : Ouais d'ailleurs, pour une fois que j'suis a l'heure... il déconne là !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tous les 4 sursautèrent et eurent des visages éffarés quand ils découvrirent le maillon manquant dans l'entrée ...

**Reita**: Euh... mais t'as foutu quoi ?! O_o

**Uruha**: Beh figurez vous que j'ai fais tombé mon téléphone dans une bouche d'égou ...

**Aoi**: Et vu ta dégaine, j'suppose que t'as tenté d'le récupérer ..!

En effet le guitariste avait ses vêtements tout souillés et de la boue sur un coin de son menton .

**Uruha**: Bah...oui !

**Ruki**: J'espère pour toi que t'as réussi... que tu te sois pas donné tout ce mal pour rien quoi .

**Uruha**: Eh beh non ...

**Kai**: Non du genre "non j'ai pas réussi" ou non du genre "j'ai pas fais ca pour rien" ?

**Uruha**: Euh... la premiere._ *couinnant* _En plus une voiture a manquée de m'écraser !!!

Aoi et Reita pouffèrent cachés derrière leurs instruments respectifs.

**Ruki**: Bon... t'as ta guitare au moins ?

**Uruha**: Bah oui .

**Ruki**: Bon, alors on s'y met !

**Uruha**: Euh j'peux d'abord aller me nettoyer le visage vite fait ?

**Ruki**: Pu*ain ! On est déjà à la bourre .... Bon fais vite !!

**Aoi**: Ah beh alors j'vais me griller une clope en attendant .

**Reita**: J'viens avec toi !

**Ruki**: Oh non ! vous allez mettre 3 heures !!

Le petit chanteur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les 2 acolytes avaient passé la porte.

**Kai**: J'vais passer un coup de fil, je reviens .

**Ruki**: Alléééé ... Bon, va chier.

Ruki prit son paquet de cigarette et sortit de la pièce.

[...]

Une demi heure plus tard, la répétition pu enfin commencer, pour s'achever 2h30 après.

**Uruha**_ *tout en rangeant sa guitare* _: Eh Ruki, t'as changé de téléphone récemment non ?

**Ruki**: Ouais pourquoi ?

**Uruha**: Tu pourrais me le preter en attendant que j'en achète un nouveau ?

**Ruki**: Ouais ok, je te l'apporte demain !

**Aoi**: Y'aura peut etre des photos cochonnes dessus! Haha tu me montreras, hein Uru'chou ?

Reita se mit a rire en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner Aoi.

Uruha répondit à ce dernier par un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la salle .

*********************************************

Uruha était chez lui, vautré sur son canapé avec une bière et un paquet de chips, quand on sonna à la porte .

Qui pouvait bien venir ? Tout le monde savait que c'était une heure sacrée pour lui, y'avait sa série préférée a la télé .

Il alla ouvrir trainant les pieds .

**Uruha**: Tiens, Ruki !

**Ruki**: Désolé d'te déranger, je t'apporte mon téléphone !

**Uruha**: Oh merci ! mais ca pouvait attendre demain

**Ruki**: Bah je l'avais sous la main donc j'en ai profité . Bon, j'te laisse, j'sais que c'est l'heure d'ta série pourrie ! Bonne soirée

**Uruha** _*prennant un air outré*: _Tu l'as jamais vu ! tu peux pas dire qu'elle est pourrie !

**Ruki**: Ouais bah...je m'en passerais hein ! :) Bonne soirée

**Uruha**: A toi aussi !

Uruha alla se rassoir, c'était la publicité, il en profita pour bidouiller son nouveau téléphone, il arriva dans la galerie d'images et en découvrant les photos il se décomposa littérallement ...


	2. Chapter 2

Le guitariste fit défiler encore et encore toutes les photos, il y en avait au moins une trentaine .

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Mais a quoi jouait Ruki ?

Non.. il n'y avait que deux solutions, soit ce téléphone ne pouvait décemment pas appartenir a son petit chanteur, soit ce téléphone lui révélait la phase cachée de celui ci . Evidemment il préféré se fier a la première solution, bien qu'inconsciemment il savait que la bonne version était la deuxième .

_"Impossible"_

Ou bien, c'était un gag ?

Oui voila, s'en était surement un, dumoins il l'espérait vivement .

Ils devaient se retrouver le lendemain... comment le regarder comme si de rien était ?

_"Je pourrais tout simplement lui poser la question..."_

_"NON"_ c'était impossible .

Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse tout ca bien vite ... ou tout simplement oublier .

Oui voila, il allait oublier & aller dormir . VOILA

Une fois dans son lit, Uruha ne put résister.. il prit le téléphone qui se trouvait sur la tablette de nuit, et regarda a nouveau les photos, regardant la date à laquelle elles avaient été prises, les plus vieilles dataient d'il y a un an, les plus récentes...d'il y a moins d'un mois .

Tout a coup, la phrase d'Aoi lui revint

_"Eh y'a peut etre des photos cochonnes..!"_

S'il savait .

Le lendemain, il se retrouva a une terasse de café avec Ruki, Aoi & Kai .

Il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de penser a ces photos

Son portable vibra, il avait un message . C'est alors qu'Aoi réalisa qu'il avait le téléphone de Ruki

**Aoi**: Alors ? Y'avait des photos suspectes ou quoi ?

**Uruha** _*tout pale*_ : Hein ? Non...non non, enfin, j'ai pas vraiment regardé

**Aoi:** Oh allé fais voir ! On va regarder ensemble !

**Uruha** : Non ! tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on touche a mon téléphone

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment ..

**Aoi**: Ah bon? J'avais jamais remarqué ...

Le guitariste brun n'alla pas chercher plus loin, ce qui soulagea Uruha ... pour un instant .

Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ... quitte a devoir faire enfermer son chanteur chéri .

Une idée lui traversa la tete ...

**Uruha:** Eh Ruki, j'pourrais te piquer un sms s'il te plait ?

**Ruki:** Hein ? mais t'as eu ton portable hier avec ton nouveau forfait ! T'es déja a sec ?

Mince ...

**Uruha:** Ah bah oui t'as raison ...

Il fallait pourtant qu'il arrive a regarder dans le téléphone de Ruki, soit pour confirmer que c'était un malade, soit pour se rassurer ...

Il comata sur le téléphone de Ruki, comme si il pouvait voir le dossier "photos" rien qu'en fixant le téléphone .

Il ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde le regardait avec attention

**Kai**: Tu fais quoi là ? T'essaye de déplacer les objets par la pensée ?

**Uruha** _*sorti de son mutisme*_ : Hein ? Quoi ?

**Kai**: Non laisse tomber va !

Le batteur & Aoi laissèrent vite tomber, mais Ruki était plus préoccupé, il comprenait bien qu'il se passait un truc, que quelque chose perturbait Uruha, & que ca avait un rapport avec son téléphone... mais quoi ?

**Ruki**_*parlant a lui meme*:_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier un truc avant de lui donner...mais QUOI ?

*****************************

Quelques heures plus tard, les voila tous partis en direction de leurs domiciles respectifs.

Uruha, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, avait décidé d'ouvrir l'enquete . Une chose lui revint a l'esprit ...

_"Cette pièce chez Ruki... ou personne ne peut rentrer...sois disant condamnée...ca a surement un rapport !"_

Inspecteur Uruha avait donc commencé a rassembler le maximum d'indices

_"Faut que je trouve un prétexte pour aller chez lui...sans paraitre suspect"_

Une fois chez lui, il prit un carnet & nota quelques phrases seulement lisibles par lui meme (quoi que... vu l'écriture il n'était meme pas certain que lui meme réussisse à se relire)

Il reprit le téléphone, & au fur et à mesure que les photos défilaient, il notait quelque chose ....


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, Uhura n'avait pas vraiment avancé & cherchait un moyen de se rendre chez Ruki quand celui ci n'y serait pas... ce qui serait fort compliqué sachant qu'il n'avait pas la clé et il fallait bien un bon pretexte pour que le chanteur accepte de la lui donner .

Aujourd'hui le groupe avait rendez vous pour un shooting, Uruha se préparait, tout en regardant Ruki du coin de l'oeil, assis, qui tripotait son téléphone.

Il engagea enfin la conversation

**Uruha** : Eh.... Ruki !

**Ruki** : Mh ?

**Uruha**: Euh, euh.... non rien

Zut ! Il pensait improviser pour trouver le pretexte d'aller chez celui ci, mais rien ne lui était venu au final .

**Ruki**: T'es bizarre .

**Uruha** _*balbutia*: _M-moi ?

**Ruki** : A peiiiiine !

**Uruha** : Ah non pas du tout, tout va bien .

Il espérait que sa phrase n'avait pas sonnée aussi faux que ce qu'il pensait, mais a la vue de l'expression de son interlocuteur, c'était raté .

Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les loges, le guitariste chatain eut une petite idée

**Uruha** : Ruki ! tu sais que j'ai perdu mon ...mon...ACCORDEUR ! il est peut etre chez toi ! Tu pourrais me filer les clés vite fait, je fais un allé retour pour voir si j'le trouve ?!

**Ruki**: Chez moi ? T'es sur !?

**Uruha** : Bah j'ai demandé a tout le monde, personne l'a

**Reita** : Tu m'as pas demandé a moi O_o

**Uruha** : Mais si ! tu t'en souviens pas !

**Reita** : Bah non tu m'as rien demandé !!

_"Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel tact celui la ! Il aurait pas pu mettrez son bandeau sur la bouche au lieu d'le mettre sur son nez"_ !!!

Uruha sentait qu'il paniquait, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ...

**Uruha**: Ah ben... j'irai voir chez toi aussi alors ! Ruki, t'es ok ?

**Ruki:** Bah attends la fin du shooting et en rentrant je t'emmène chez moi

**Uruha**: Mais...Mais c'est vite fait tu sais, j'fais un allé retour

**Ruki** : ... Oui mais c'est pas pressé

**Uruha** : Bah si

**Ruki**: T'as pas besoin d'avoir ta guitare accordée pour prendre des photos !

**Uruha** : ... ... .... huhu bon... beh ok on ira après

Bon c'était raté, une fois de plus .

Il aurait peut etre du attendre une répèt' pour lui demander, en effet, un accordeur à ce moment là aurait été plus utile ; mais il était trop pressé.

Tant pis, il allait se débrouiller comme il pourait .

Une heure plus tard, voila Ruki & son guitariste chatain dans la voiture, en direction de l'apparetement du chanteur .

Il y reignait un silence de plomb, Uruha trop concentré sur _"comment vais je procéder"_ et Ruki concentré sur le comportement bizarre du guitariste .

Enfin arrivés . Ils entrèrent.

Le regard d'Uruha se posa directement sur la porte soit disant "condamnée"

**Ruki:** Bon beh j'te laisse chercher ton machin . Tu veux boire un truc ?

**Uruha:** Euh ouais, un soda si t'as !

Le chanteur partit dans la cuisine, pendant qu'Uruha fit semblant de chercher pendant 30 secondes tout au mieux, puis se dirigea instinctivement devant la porte tant convoitée

Il regardait par le trou de la serrure, accroupi, quand Ruki ré apparu

**Ruki** : Tu fais quoi la ?

**Uruha** _* se baissant d'un coup*_: Je...je je regarde sous ton canapé !

**Ruki** : Tu regardais dans la serrure d'la porte ...

**Uruha**: Mais , mais non !

**Ruki** : Si, je t'ai vu

Uruha ne sut que répondre et retourna à sa fausse recherche sous le canapé puis fini par se relever quelques secondes après .

**Uruha** : Bon, je l'ai pas trouvé

**Ruki** : T'iras voir chez Reita

Le guitariste finit par tenter le tout pour le tout ...

**Uruha** _*désignant la porte condamnée*_ : Tu l'as peut etre rangé dans cette pièce sans faire expré non ?

**Ruki** : J'vois pas comment, la porte est condamnée depuis que j'ai emménagé, donc, j'y range rien derrière .

**Uruha** : Ah..! c'est bizarre un truc comme ca, t'as jamais eu envie de voir ce qu'il y avait ?

**Ruki** : A vrai dire non ...je m'en fiche un peu .

**Uruha**: Il y a peut etre un mort !!!

**Ruki** _* qui devint pale*_ : Pfff arettes toi ! On est pas dans un polar américain .

**Uruha** : Ouais ...bon beh merci hein ! Je vais rentrer alors ! Bonne soirée Ruki-chan

**Ruki** : Ok, bonne soirée à toi aussi .

Le guitariste quitta l'appartement, bredouille . Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là .

Arrivé chez lui, il se remit à son carnet, et relu ses notes

_" Aoi qui boit une soupe miso", "Aoi qui fait son lacet", "Aoi qui se lave les mains", "Aoi qui accorde sa guitare", "Aoi qui sort des toilettes", "Aoi qui ramasse son médiator par terre", "Aoi qui fume une cigarette", "Aoi qui éteint une cigarette", "Aoi qui sourit a Kai", "Aoi qui se ronge les ongles"_ .... et la liste était longue .

Il n'en revenait lui meme pas de ce qu'il lisait, mais il n'avait fait que ré écrire ce qui se trouvait sur le téléphone de Ruki . C'était pas lui le taré .

Il alla se coucher, quand une histoire lui revint, comme un coup de massue

_"Barbe bleue"_ !!!

L'histoire de cet homme qui enfermait les femmes qu'il tuait dans une pièce secrete ...

Et Aoi...Aoi ... c'était peut etre la prochaine victime .

Le guitariste déglutit, puis paniqua .

**"Ruki est un tueur en série & veut tuer Aoi"** .

Il détacha bien chaque syllabes, histoire de se rendre bien compte de l'énormitée qu'il venait de sortir . Mais pourtant... cette situation était vraiment, VRAIMENT trop suspecte ...

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus ...


	4. Chapter 4

Uruha était de plus en plus méfiant vis a vis de Ruki, et celui ci le sentait bien; ainsi qu'une autre personne... Kai .

**Kai** : Y'a eu un soucis avec Ruki récemment ?

**Uruha** : Non ! du tout, pourquoi ?

**Kai** : T'es super bizarre avec lui depuis un moment . J'suis sur qu'il se passe un truc

**Uruha** : Pff mais non . Tout est....normal .

**Kai** : Tu sais, Ruki aussi est bizarre, j'sens qui se passe quelque chose

**Uruha**: Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué .

**Kai** : J'vais aller droit au but. Il se passe un truc bizarre du coté de Ruki, & je pense que t'es au courant . Faut que tu m'en dise plus

**Uruha** *commencant a paniquer* : Moi ? Mais je sais rien du tout moi ! J'savais meme pas que Ruki était bizarre, d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis,

c'est plutot toi qui est bizarre .

**Kai** : Mouais ... j'vais essayer de découvrir ce qu'il se passe, y'a des trucs pas normaux .

Uruha était au bord de la crise de nerf , AH NON c'étais SON enquete, il allait tout de meme pas se faire devancer par son leader .

Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus ou moins palpitant dans sa vie, il allait pas s'y mettre..!

**Uruha**: J'pense que tu devrais juste laisser tomber ton délire . Ca pourrait finir mal cette histoire .

Kai n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ruki & Reita débarquèrent dans leur local .

**Ruki** : Hey hey ! Désolé on est en retard

**Reita**: Ouais, Ruki a voulu s'aretter dans un magasin qui vendait des armes d'arts martiaux . & il m'y a trainé ...!

**Ruki**: Arette j'ai mis un quart d'heure a te décoller d'la vitrine !

Uruha déglutit ._des armes...pourquoi faire ? Ruki était donc ce qu'il pensait ?! O_o_

_Et Aoi, il était ou Aoi_ ?

**Uruha** : Euh...Aoi, ou il est ?

**Ruki**: Il est malade, il viendra pas aujour'hui .

La s'en était trop, il fallait que le guitariste se calme, et vite . Il s'assit, et entreprit d'accorder son instrument tant bien que mal, et en essayant de chasser les pensées qui le hantaient .

**Reita** : N'empeche, que le sabre que t'as commandé, il tue !

A ces dernières paroles, Uruha en fit tomber sa guitare

**Kai** : Ca va pas ?

**Uruha**: J'ai...un peu mal a la tete . c'est rien .

**Ruki** : Bon... tu veux rentrer chez toi ou on commence la répèt' ?

**Uruha**: C'est bon on commence .

Après plus d'une heure de répèt, une dizaine de fausses notes d'Uruha et 2 ou 3 gueulantes de Ruki, le groupe prit enfin une pause .

Kai et Reita étaient sortis dehors, laissant le chanteur et le guitariste seuls .

Uruha était crispé, assis sur le capané, pendant que Ruki trifouillait ENCORE son téléphone .

**Ruki:** Eh Uruha !

Uruha leva la tete et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit quand un flash l'aveugla .

**Uruha**: Que..que...qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Ruki**: Bah rien j'prends une photo d'toi , j'en avais enore aucune sur mon téléphone .

Maintenant, c'était donc a son tour ? Prit de panique, le guitariste se rua a l'extérieur .

Il marchait très vite tout en parlant tout seul

"_Pitié, qu'Aoi soit VRAIMENT malade ...qu'il lui soit rien arrivé .."_

_"J'suis sur qu'il s'est débarassé de lui ...et maintenant...maintenant c'est moi la nouvelle cible O_o"_

Uruha prit son téléphone pour apeller Aoi

2 sonneries...3....4....5 sonneries, il répondait pas .

Le guitariste commençait a avoir vraiment peur , quand au bout de 8 sonneries, une petite voix répondit..

**Aoi** : A..Allo ...?

**Uruha**: AOI T'ES VIVANT ???

**Aoi** : Hein ? C'est qui ?

**Uruha** : C'est Uru' Baka !!!

**Aoi** : Beh oui j'suis vivant...enfin a moitié...j'suis super malade

**Uruha** : T'es sur que t'es juste malade ?

**Aoi:** Bah oui . Qu'est ce que t'as ?

**Uruha** : Ouf! non rien ! alors ca va si t'es malade ! c'est super !

**Aoi**: Sympa...

**Uruha:** Bon allé reposes toi, salut !!

Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il racrocha, soulagé .

Mais ca n'expliquait en rien ce qu'il se passait du coté de Ruki .

En revenant dans le local, il s'aperçut que tout le monde l'attendait .

**Reita**: Ah beh quand meme ! On t'attendait ! T'as failli ne pas pouvoir dire aurevoir a Ruki .

**Uruha**: Hein ?

**Reita**: Bah oui, il part pendant une semaine, il prend l'avion dans 20 minutes .

**Uruha:** Ah bon ? Ou ca ?

**Ruki**: J'te l'ai déja dit le mois dernier ! J'vais voir mes parents . T'as pas oublié que tu dois garder mon appart ?

**Uruha** : Aaaaaaah oui c'est vrai !

C'était un cadeau tombé du ciel . Il avait oublié que Ruki partait et qu'il était chargé de passer chez lui ramasser le courrier ....ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait les clés et qu'il pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière cette foutue porte .

**Ruki**: Bon, voila les clés, les perds pas hein !

**Uruha**: T'en fais pas pour ca !!

**Kai** : Bon, beh...a dans une semaine hein!

**Ruki**: Ouais , j'vous téléphone.

Une fois le petit chanteur parti, tous emballèrent leur affaires et rentrèrent chez eux, sauf evidemment Uruha, qui ne put s'empecher, une fois les clés en mains, de se précipiter chez Ruki ...


	5. Chapter 5

Il se trouvait a pr sent devant la porte d'entr e Doucement, il mit la cl dans la s rure ...

"Bon ca va Uruha, on est pas dans un film hein"

Oui, le guitariste se parlait a lui meme

Il entra dans l'appartement de Ruki Premier constat : c' tait rang , pour une fois Deuxi me constat .  
"OUIII ca y est ! je suis enfin ici, seul !!! All , maintenant , objectif cl !"

Il fouinait un peu partout a la recherche de la cl de la porte condamn e,  
prenant tout de meme soin de ne rien d ranger

Apr s un bon quart d'heure de recherche, sa mine enjou e s' tait transform e en air d sesp r

"Oh nooon... c'est pourtant petit ici .."  
Il s'appretait a se diriger vers la fenetre, quand le pieds d'une lampe le fit tr bucher Il tombas en fraccas sur le parquet, entrainant la lampe avec lui Lampe qui, pr cisons le, faisait sa taille si ce n'est pas plus

"K'soooo"

Il se releva tant bien que mal, rassur de voir que la lampe n' tait pas cass e Il l'a ramassa quand ...

"Hein ?!"

Sous le pieds...oui, sous le pieds de cette lampe, scotch ..

"La cl "

Il entreprit de d tacher le morceau de m tal puis remis tout en place

"Ca y est...je l'ai!"

Il allait mettre la cl dans la serrure de cette fameuse porte, quand il s'aretta d'un coup

"Mon petit Shima...dis toi bien que ce qui se trouve derri re cette porte risque de changer ta vie pour toujours... ou dumoins de changer ta vision de voir Ruki"

Il souffla un bon coup, et y allait ..

"clic"

la porte tait a pr sent ouverte il la poussa d licatement, avec beaucoup d'apr hension il passa la tete a travers ...cherchant l'iterrupteur...

"ah voila"

Il alluma ...et la ....

"Oh my fucking god !!!!"

Lui meme surpris de sa phrase se stoppa net

"Tiens, je parle anglais moi..."

Non mais, a quoi jouait Ruki ? sans dec'? c' tait quoi ca ? TOUT CA ?

ce qu'il trouva dans cette pi ce le faisait vraiment flipper

il referma la porte d'un geste sec, remis la cl a sa place et partit en courant

"Il faut que je rentre chez moi ..."

Une fois arriv chez lui, le guitariste s'affala dans son canap Il ne comprenait rien, ou peut etre avait il peur de comprendre TROP bien .  
Il se sentait tout a coup mal a l'aise

"Finallement, je pr f rais ne rien savoir"

et son malaise redoubla quand il pensa au retour de Ruki, et qu'il devrait faire comme si de rien tait

"en meme temps..."

Oui en meme temps, ca serait peut etre mieux que tout le monde le sache ne ?  
Au moins, Ruki, devant le fait accompli leur expliquerait tout, et y'aurait pas de malentendu.  
Si toutefois malentendu il y a ...

Uruha n'ayant meme pas le coeur a manger, ni se boire une bi re ( c'est pour dire a quel point il se sent mal)  
alla se coucher directement . Se coucher oui, mais pas dormir ..

Dormir, il n'y arriva pas et il n'y arriva plus jusqu'au retour de Ruki . 


	6. Chapter 6

Ruki tait revenu de chez ses parents, en r p titons l'ambiance tait plutot tendue Non pas parce que Uruha n' tait pas dou question discression, mais parce que Ruki lan ait des regards de tueur a celui ci, ne manquant jamais une occasion de lui lancer des piques Les autres membres du groupe n'y comprenaient absolument rien, et pr f raient ne rien savoir, tant donn que la seule fois ou Reita a voulu discuter, il s'etait prit un m chant vent de la part de Ruki .  
Uruha lui, essayait de se faire tout petit, mission bien difficile vous avourez .  
Bref, aujourd'hui tait un jour de r p tition habituel, avec les tentions habituelles qui reignaient depuis maintenant cinq jours .  
Nos musiciens venaient juste de prendre cong , Ruki parti en premier, ne manquant pas de bousculer Uruha sur son passage.

Kai : Bon, Ruki est parti.. Uruha tu pourrais nous expliquer maintenant s'il te plait ?  
Aoi: Ouais parce qu'il est hors de question que cette ambiance reigne plus longtemps ici!

Uruha ne cessant de fixer ses pieds essayait tant bien que mal d'aligner une phrase enti re mais les seuls mots qui sortaient taient "euhh, bah euhh... hmm"

Reita : Mais encore .  
Uruha : Euh... je .. Je peux pas en parler Aoi : Sympa, j'adore la confiance que tu nous accorde.  
Uruha: Tu peux pas comprendre.  
Kai : Mais on demande que ca ! S'il te plait , faut vraiment que tu nous parle !  
Uruha : Demandez a Ruki ! Moi je.. Je sais pas pourquoi il me fait la tete

C'est vrai ca, Uruha ne savait pas vraiment, dans la mesure ou il n'avait plus touch a la porte depuis la derni re fois et qu'il avait stopp toute enquete tellement qu'il tait mort de trouille . Il essayait tant bien que mal de paraitre normal... non il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait .  
Ruki tait visiblement au courant de quelque chose, mais comment ? et surtout, de quoi exactement ?

La discussion se termina ainsi, Aoi, Reita et Kai n' taient finallement pas plus avanc s .  
Aoi venait de partir,les deux autres allaient en faire autant quand ...

Uruha : Attendez !  
Kai et Reita : Uh ?  
Uruha :HHHm...eh bien ...comment dire.  
Kai : BON si t'es toujours pas d cid , inutile de nous retenir encore!  
Uruha : En fait, c'est pas vraiment pour vous parler de l'embrouille avec Ruki.  
Reita : Hein ?  
Uruha : J'ai d couvert un truc a son sujet, de vraiment... effrayant !  
Kai : Comment ca ?  
Uruha : Ca fait vraiment peur, j'en dors presque plus !  
Reita :Arettes ! tu vas commencer a me faire flipper !  
Uruha :Ruki a ..comment dire... un petit secret derri re une des porte de son appart Reita : ..je comprends absolument rien a ton histoire .  
Uruha : Il a des tendances euh... psychopathe je dirais Kai : Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce d lire !  
Uruha : Je sais pas encore si il est dangereux ou non mais.  
Reita : Pfahahahaha Ruki dangereux, du haut de son un m tre soixante avec les cheveux cr p s ! Arettes !  
Uruha : Non mais je rigole pas !!!! ...bon j'y vais, je savais bien que vous me croiriez pas, a vrai dire, si je l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, j'y aurais pas cru non plus !  
Kai : Explique nous exactement ce qui se passe !  
Uruha : Derri re une porte de l'appart de Ruki, y'a une pi ce avec ...

"CLAC"

Kai Reita et Uruha sursaut rent d'un coup , puis tourn rent la tete vers la porte d'entr e

Homme d'entretien : D sol , il faut que vous quittiez les lieux ! Kai : Oh , d sol !

Ils rammass rent leurs affaires et sortirent Une fois dehors ...

Reita : ALORS ?? Y'a quoi derri re cette porte ?  
Uruha : Non..mais pas ici, il est peut etre dans le coin a nous couter .  
Kai : Non mais tu t'enttends ! On parle de Ruki Uruha : On parlera de ca une autre fois .  
Reita : Rha !! Putain on y tait presque !!

Apr s s'etre salu s, les membres du groupe partirent chacun de leur cot .  
Uruha, sur la route ne cessait de se retourner, et de sursauter au moindre bruit, frolant l'infarctus a chaque fois.

****************************************************************************************************

Quelques jours plus tard, apr s un vif harc lement quotidien de la part de Reita, Uruha c da, et l'invita lui et le batteur a son appartement . Kai demanda videmment pourquoi Aoi ne pouvait pas venir, il n'eut comme r ponse qu'un "tu comprendras quand tu saura"  
Ce Uruha avait le don de mettre du suspence ! Kai et Reita ne tenaient presque plus, trop impatients, ils se point rent a l'appartement du guitariste avec deux heures d'avance et quelques packs de bi re en mains, au cas ou celui ci ne voudrait pas parler ils le feraient boire pour lui tirer les vers du nez !

Reita s'acharnait sur la sonnerie pendant que Kai essayait d'entre voir quelque chose a travers l'oeilleton (en vain, puisqu' videmment, l'oeilleton tait fait pour que ce soit celui de l'int rieur qui puisse voir et non celui qui se trouvait a l'ext rieur)

Apr s plusieurs minutes, un ampoule au doigt de Reita et au moins cinq cent trent et un soupirs de Kai, Uruha ouvrit enfin la porte .

Kai : T'en a mis un temps !  
Uruha: Bah vous, vous en avez pas perdu ! j' tais sous la douche ! vous avez vu l'heure ?  
Reita : elle est parfaite l'heure ! all laisse nous passer !

Kai et Uruha forc rent le passage et entr rent de l'appartement .  
Une fois bien install s sur le canap ...

Kai : ALORS ?  
Uruha :Euh tu permets que j'aille m'habiller ?  
Reita: Te d files pas !  
Uruha : Ohh mais non !!!

Le guitariste parti enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt, puis re d barqua dans son salon ou il pu admirer une vingtaine de bi res dispos es sur la table basse

Uruha : C'est pour quoi ca ?  
Reita : A ton avis ?

Uruha ignora les paroles de son bassiste puis s'installa a son tour

Uruha : BON Kai et Reita : Ouiii ?  
Uruha : Je m' tais arett ou la derni re fois ?  
Reita: tu t' tais arett a "Derri re une porte de l'appart de Ruki, y'a une pi ce avec ..."  
Kai: Tu l'as enregistr ou quoi ?  
Uruha : Oui donc, derri re cette pi ce...

****************************************************************************************************

POV RUKI

J' tais en train de bouillir int rieurement !Comment il avait pu faire ca, et surtout, comment il avait su.  
Fichu t l phone ! Fichu porte ! et Fichu Uruha pas discret pour un sou

"Quel baka.. il a meme pas pens a retirer la cl de la serrure en repartant..mais quelle tache ce mec !  
Une tache qui en sait d ja beaucoup trop... Je dois le faire taire !" 


	7. Chapter 7

Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées Kai et Reita étaient donc au courant, inutile de préciser que ces deux étaitent restés sur le cul, et qu'a présent, ils voulaient voir la "chose" de leur propres yeux .  
Uruha était toujours mort de trouille, mais se disait que maintenant que son batteur et son bassiste étaient au courant ils le protègeraient .  
Ruki lui, ne s'était pas calmé , et comptais régler cette histoire avant que ca ne tourne mal pour lui . Aoi, quand a lui, tait carrément a coté d'la plaque, bien évidemment .

Il était a présent près de dix-neuf heures, nous étions au mois de novembre, la nuit était donc tombée . Les cinq Gazemen se préparaient a sortir de leur studio.  
Ruki sortit le premier, suivi d'Aoi et Kai .  
Reita sortit avec Uruha, l'un partant vers la gauche et ce dernier se dirigeant vers la droite. Uruha marchait depuis environ dix minutes, ne cessant de se retourner.  
Il se sentait suivi, mais ne voyait rien dans la pénombre .  
Tout a coup, il sentit qu'on l'attirait en arrière, sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, ni de crier, il se retrouva dans une ruelle, nez a nez avec Ruki .

Uruha: Ruki !!! c'est toi .... j'ai eu peur

Ruki : ouais, t'as raison d'avoir peur

Uruha déglutit, il resta figé , sans pourvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Tout a coup, le petit chanteur l'entraina a sa suite, lui serrant fort le poignet.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure, pendant tout ce temps, Uruha vit toute sa vie déffiler, il avait a la fois envie de pleurer et de hurler, mais ni une larme, ni un cri pu sortir.  
Ils arrivèrent a l'appartement du chanteur, celui ci entraina Uruha dans son salon et le fit s'assoir dans son canapé

Ruki : Alors je suppose que tu est satisfait, ta petite enquête a enfin aboutie ?  
Uruha : Euh...non...Ruki...je .  
Ruki : Oh tais toi veux tu !! Je sais que tu as vu ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce!  
Uruha : Comm...  
Ruki : la prochaine fois que tu veux te la jouer comme dans tes séries américaines, penses a faire les choses correctement sans laisser de traces ...comme par exemple la clé sur la serrure.  
Uruha : Ruki, je te jure...  
Ruki : Tais toi ! Maintenant, il va falloir que je te fasse taire.  
Uruha : Tu n'va quand meme pas...  
Ruki : Non mais ca va pas! j'vais pas te tuer abruti !!! Faut vraiment que t'arettes de mater la télé hein !Hahahahahahaha c'est vraiment trop marrant! tu verrais ta tete !  
Uruha : Qu...Quoi ?  
Ruki : Bah oui patate ! j'voulais juste te faire peur !

Uruha soupira, soulagé

Ruki : Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne t'en veux pas ! J'suis tout d'meme très en colère !!!

Uruha : Désolé ...Ruki... je voulais pas au début, mais...j'ai vu...puis ...ensuite .  
Ruki :Ouais c'est bon ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de faire un truc en te donnant ce téléphone.  
Uruha : Alors, tu...  
Ruki : Oui . Tu as tout compris

Uruha : Hm...et ... il...  
Ruki : Non ! et il va falloir que tu te taise ! compris ?  
Uruha : oui..oui je te le promet !  
Ruki : Bien .  
Uruha : Maiiis ...  
Ruki : Quoi ?  
Uruha : Non... non rien

Uruha devait lui dire que Kai et Reita étaient au courant, mais il préféra se taire, de peur que Ruki n'entreprenne de le tuer pour de bon .

Il avait eu sacrément peur .  
Quant au chanteur, il avait l'air plus que ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit .

Uruha : Euh...est ce que...je peux ...partir ?  
Ruki : Non, je comptais te séquestrer dans ma petit pièce mystère !  
Uruha : Ru...  
Ruki : Ohh mais détends toi ! oui tu peux y aller !  
Uruha : Merci.  
Ruki : eh !! Pas un mot, je t'avertis !  
Uruha : D'accord...pas un mot .

Uruha sortit de l'appartement.  
Il était soulagé , mais une phrase lui revenait ...

"pas un mot..."

son stress redoubla, il était vraiment dans la merde .


End file.
